Nightmares and Spells
by kira66
Summary: TV Show Centered! Just my take on what could happen after the season finale.


The bar was crowded when Harry Dresden, Wizard for Hire, walked in. It took him a moment to locate his drinking buddy for the evening. "I see you started without me, Murphy." He motioned towards the two empty shot glasses with his chin as he sat down on the stool beside her.

"Mm." Lieutenant Connie Murphy hummed as she downed her third shot of whiskey. "I was never a big fan of waiting, Dresden."

Dresden smiled at the bartender, a pretty young woman with blonde hair. "Can I get a glass of cream soda with lime?" He inquired in a whisper.

Murphy shot Dresden an inquiring look as she motioned for the same bartender to refill her glass. "Give me a beer too." She added, still looking at her companion for the evening.

"Me and Alcohol have agreed to stay away from each other." Dresden explained, slightly embarrassed. The real reason was that when he was drunk, his magic was harder to control.

"Interesting." Murphy brought the bottle of beer, just sat in front of her, to her lips and took a swing. This being her night off, she intended to get flat out drunk. At least if she passed out, she wouldn't have any nightmares.

Dresden sipped his own drink trying to determine how best to broach the subject currently weighing on his mind. Clearing his throat, he sat his drink down. "Did your dad get home safely?"

Murphy slammed the fourth, empty, shot glass down and gave Dresden a quizzical look. "Yeah, he called me as soon as the plane touched down. He was glad to be back in the warm weather. He isn't used to the Chicago cold anymore."

"I can imagine that Florida is a heck of a lot better than Chicago especially this time of year." Dresden looked down at his half empty glass. "About what happened..." He began.

"No." Murphy turned towards Dresden and shook her head. "I thought we cleared that up?"

Dresden shrugged and downed the rest of his drink before pushing the empty glass away and declining a refill. "I wasn't sure what you meant." Even to him that explanation sounded lame.

Murphy smiled, utterly charmed by his uncertainty. "I meant exactly what I said, Dresden. I won't slap you again." Her smile grew as the alcohol she consumed gave her courage. "You calling me a liar?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Dresden sputtered then ran his hand over his face. "It's just...you gotta admit that we're as different as they come."

"So?" Murphy slid to the edge of her stool and rested her hand on his thigh. "Different is good." She leaned against him not caring who was watching.

Dresden wasn't sure what she was doing until her hand came to rest on his thigh. Rather _high_ on his thigh in fact. "Um, Murphy?" He looked down into her eyes, there was only a few inches between their faces now.

Murphy used her free hand to reach up and tug his head down. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as they locked with his.

Unable to resist, Dresden wrapped his arms around Murphy and deepened the kiss. After several seconds he pulled away for a much needed breath. "Wow." He whispered.

"Wow indeed." Murphy said with a goofy grin on her face. She glanced at her remaining drinks before digging in her jean pocket and throwing down a wad of bills to cover her tab. "Come on." She slid off the stool and pulled on her leather jacket.

Dresden blinked but followed her out of the crowded, noisy, bar. "Where we off to, Murph?"

Murphy felt the alcohol haze clear, slightly. "Your place, silly." Her grin turned into a smirk. "Unless you have a thing for alleys?" She motioned towards the dark, wet, alley they were walking passed.

"Alleys?" Dresden glanced into the darkness then back to the woman who's arm was now wrapped, tightly, around his waist, and shook his head. "Nope, not partially fond of dark, creepy, alleys."

They walked in silence. Both absorbed in his or her own thoughts. The silence was only broken once they stood outside Harry's building.

"Hurry up and unlock the door, Dresden. It's colder than a witches boob out here." Murphy mumbled as she released her hold on Dresden only to tuck her hands into her pockets.

Dresden rolled his eyes but unlocked the door and stepped inside. His eyes widened as he saw Bob standing in the middle of the room. "Skull, now!" He hissed out just as Murphy stepped into the room.

Murphy blinked as a spark of red caught her attention in the darkness. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Dresden easily lead them through his office and into the back where his apartment was located. "Make yourself at home." He turned around just in time to be flung onto the old sofa that sat in his small living room area.

"I told you I was never a big fan of waiting." Murphy said from her position on his chest. She lowered her head and caught his lips once again. This night was turning out better than she had hoped.

Dresden had no time to deny her, not that he wanted too, as his coat and shirt was easily removed and tossed away. "This is moving a little fast, don't you think?" He managed to ask between steamy kisses.

Murphy snorted, removing her own coat and shirt. "Nope. I have one thing to ask of you though." She said, seriously.

"Anything." Dresden whispered as his hands began to travel up her bar back to her bra clasp.

"Shut up and kiss me." Murphy grinned again.

Dresden chuckled and reached up, latching his lips to hers. And for once in his life he forgot about the outside world. The only thing on his mind was the woman he was making love too and he silently promised himself that he'd do whatever he had too to make this work. For his sake as much as hers.

As the two lovers slowly drifted off to sleep, neither of them heard the soft whisper of approval coming from the skull hidden in the secret room just down the hall. Not that approval mattered to either of them anyways. Nor did either of them see the soft, white, mist of an ancient spell swirling around their naked bodies, weaving from one to the other, unendingly.

Once the spell of love had been woven there was no escape. Not that these two soulmates would ever wish to escape. No, they both found a home in each other and that's how it would be for a _very_ long time.


End file.
